<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wherever You Are by itsluckyyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061242">Wherever You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsluckyyou/pseuds/itsluckyyou'>itsluckyyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, College, F/M, Field Trip, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is not spiderman, Travel, World Travel, study abroad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsluckyyou/pseuds/itsluckyyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"They say those who wander are not lost, but I don't find that to be true. I think..." Michelle paused, eyeing her audience carefully before continuing. "I think that true wanderers know that they're always lost but are able to find comfort in unfamiliar places and experiences which help to make their feelings of emptiness of longing for some sort of reason for life feel more valid." </p><p>There was a pause as the students and faculty shifted in their seats and contemplated what was said. "Well, that's certainly.... a take." Professor Harrington offered, turning towards his students and motioning for them to clap. </p><p>Michelle took a seat in between Peter and Ned. Peter was the first to talk. "That was... dark. I think we need to get you some espresso." </p><p>"God, I love France." Ned sighed with a peaceful smile on his face. </p><p> -----</p><p>Or our favorite gang meet after they all entered a travel abroad study program through their separate universities and learn what it means to be alone together on foreign soil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Brant &amp; Michelle Jones, Liz Allan &amp; Betty Brant &amp; Michelle Jones, Liz Allan &amp; Michelle Jones, Liz Allan &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wherever You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So basically, my friends and I had planned a European trip this summer but obviously that's not happening. As the date we were supposed to leave has quickly approached, I decided that take the wanderlust energy I have and put it into a story. (It's 2020, but there's no COVID or sense of the world ending in this story). </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michelle spent the flight squished between two men, both of which seemed to have zero interest in giving her any room whatsoever, even after she asked one of them to please stop touching her. The baby behind them cried for 75% of the flight and the couple in front of her argued the entire time over whether or not the male in the equation had checked out a female walking past them while they were in the airport. To top it off, someone apparently had explosive diarrhea in the bathroom closest to them.</p><p>It had been torture.</p><p>But now, as she exited the airport and breathed in that crisp Dublin breeze, she felt the stress of the day melt away.</p><p>Michelle wasn’t sure how it was that she convinced her parents to put forth the extra money in order to get her here. It wasn’t like them to splurge at all, let alone on her and part of her was worried about what type of family environment she was going to return to. Had this just been a ploy to please her while they got a divorce? Did some distant relative die and leave her family money in a will? Surprisingly, the answers to those questions seemed ages away and she granted herself the ability to focus on the here and now instead.</p><p>“Hey!” Someone breathed from behind her. Despite the urge she had to walk away and pretend she hadn’t heard him, she turned to look at him. He was a heavier guy with a nerdy t-shirt on and a fedora. “Are-This is going to sound weird.. but I heard you on the plane and know you speak English and I-.”</p><p>“We’re in Dublin.” Michelle interrupted, kicking herself as she did so. Still, when he gave her an inquisitive glance, she continued, “The primary language is English.”</p><p>He seemed taken aback at first but then regained his composure. “Right, I- Well, I was wondering if you knew where the Airlink station is? I need to catch a bus to my hotel.”</p><p>“I’m actually looking for that myself.” Michelle answered, taking the time to pull the orientation packet out of her book bag. As she did so the boy next to her gasped. “What?”</p><p>“I’m here with SIE too!”</p><p>Michelle smiled in spite of herself, before an older looking gentleman, who looked more out of place than her despite the fact that faculty returned every summer to teach students the same curriculum, flagged her and her new friend down. He was holding a few packets of papers, some smaller papers and was wearing a bright red shirt with the words “SIE – Studying In Europe 2020” written across it.</p><p>“Yikes.” She whispered to the boy as they walked closer to the other group of kids. There was a boy with sandy brown hair that swept onto his forehead standing next to a small blonde girl. Both looked absolutely exhausted. Michelle wondered how she looked. “I’m Michelle. MJ.”</p><p>“Ned.”</p><p>The boy looked up and smiled as Ned and MJ approached. He jokingly rolled his eyes as their professor cut them off from view and handed them all of the materials they’d need. The man was tall and lanky with brunette hair and glasses and although Michelle could tell that her peers were not fans, she found him endearing.</p><p>It seemed like the four of them were the only ones in SIE who were arriving today, since once Michelle and Ned signed a single waiver, they were all ushered onto the bus, which began to drive pretty quickly after that. Mr. Harrington, the professor who had greeted them at the airport sat up front with headphone in and his head against the window. He mentioned something about carsickness, though none of the students seemed to care. Michelle wondered how he was able to chaperone this program since they switched between trains, busses and planes to travel between countries every few days.</p><p>“Do you think they’re going to let us go to the Guinness Storehouse?” Ned asked from his seat across the aisle from Michelle, earning a quick eye roll from the blonde. The other boy, who had sat down in the seat in front of Michelle turned around with a smile.</p><p>“If so, I say we go tonight or tomorrow.” The boy said with a smile equal to Ned’s on his face. He was also wearing a t-shirt with a stupid pun on it, which Ned seemed to appreciate almost immediately as they started to eagerly show off their shirts. “I’m Peter by the way.”</p><p>“Ned.”</p><p>They shook hands and Michelle was pretty sure she saw sparks fly. She chuckled while looking down at the packet Mr. Harrington had given her to see what itinerary was. The boys got quiet, so she looked up to see if there was anything happening. Instead, she saw them both staring at her expectantly.</p><p>“That’s MJ.” Ned supplied, while Michelle wracked her brain for what they could possibly want. <em>Of course.</em></p><p>Michelle laughed uncomfortably. “Oh yeah, sorry. Long flight. Pretty tired.”</p><p>“That was by <em>far</em> the worst flight I have ever been on.” Ned exclaimed in support.</p><p>“Dude, that crying baby <em>killed</em> me.” Peter muttered and Michelle looked up to see him rubbing his eyes. He seemed absolutely exhausted with his hair unkempt and dark circles surrounding his eyes. As if to seal the deal, he yawned, stretching as he did so.</p><p>“He was sitting right behind me.” Michelle offered with a small shrug and eye roll. “Nowhere near as annoying as the couple arguing in front of me.”</p><p>Peter and Ned both laughed which sent a feeling of pride surging through her. “What were they arguing about?”</p><p>“He looked at someone in the airport.”</p><p>“Oh <em>God.</em>” Peter mumbled, laughing as he looked at Ned who was shaking his head vigorously.</p><p>The bus rolled to a stop and they were very quickly ushered off the bus by Mr. Harrington. After they each grabbed their suitcases, they were lead into the hotel they’d be staying in for the next 3 nights before they left very early on Monday morning.</p><p>They received their room keys and a few other waivers to sign before receiving yet another packet of papers, this one being notes for their classes that would start on Monday after arriving in Edinburgh. Michelle smiled at the amount of work that they were supposed to have done before their classes on Monday, knowing that she’d have the perfect excuse to retreat to her room or the lounge on her own if she wasn’t feeling up to socializing. Peter and Ned seemed less than enthused.</p><p>“Do you guys have WhatsApp?” Ned asked. They had received a memo from the program recommending the app to keep up with families and friends back home that relied on Wi-Fi instead of having to pay extra for cell service abroad.</p><p>Peter nodded while pulling his phone out, ready to add the two of them, and probably the blonde who had stopped with their group instead of going to find her room. Michelle provided her information with a yawn.</p><p>“I’m going to go try to find my room.” Michelle said as she grabbed her suitcase and started to wheel it towards the elevator. “Text me if you guys do anything tonight!”</p><p>“I’ll come with you.” The blonde said, following after Michelle and leaving the boys to talk about whatever it is that boys talk about. MJ wasn’t sure. “I’m Betty by the way.”</p><p>“Michelle.”</p><p>“Yeah, I-I uh heard. I’m not very good at talking to people I don’t know.” Betty admitted, shrugging her shoulders as they stood and waited for the elevator doors to open. When they did, they both struggled to step inside while wheeling their suitcases behind them.</p><p>“Me neither. Kinda the reason I forced myself to do this.” Michelle replied, watching as the blon – <em>Betty</em> nodded her head. “What floor are you on?”</p><p>“4. Did you get a roommate?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Michelle answered, the elevator dinged as they arrived at the 2<sup>nd</sup> floor. “Her name is Liz. Goes to a place in Washington or Oregon.. I can’t remember.”</p><p>“Well, if you end up hating her, you can hang out in my room.”</p><p>Michelle chuckled as the elevator dinged again. 3<sup>rd</sup> floor.</p><p>“Are you really going to go out tonight?” Betty asked, gripping her backpack straps tightly. Michelle wondered what her life back at her university was like and if it had been an identical situation to hers.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“Peter’s kinda cute.”</p><p>Michelle chuckled as she nodded her head. He was attractive in the way that all nice guys were attractive. It wasn’t like he looked like a movie star. He was just an average guy who had the fortune of seeming really friendly.</p><p>The elevator dinged. 4<sup>th</sup> floor. Finally.</p><p>Michelle exited the elevator first and turned right towards 411. Betty followed for a while but went down a different hall to find her own room after Michelle promised to text her later.</p><p>“Oh thank God you’re here.” A girl – Liz - breathed out as she stood from her bed and tossed her phone to the side, as soon as Michelle opened the door. Although taken aback, Michelle laughed and entered the room fully, accidentally allowing the door to slam behind her. “I’ve been so bored.”</p><p>“You got here yesterday?”</p><p>“No. Wednesday.” The girl laughed, pulling some of her hair behind her ear. She was gorgeous in an obvious way and Michelle found herself feeling insecure in comparison. Where Liz’s hair was straight and shiny, Michelle’s was curly and frizzed beyond belief. “There was <em>nobody</em> here besides some guy named Eugene, who has a live stream on his instagram which has zero followers.”</p><p>Michelle chuckled. “That’s so sad.”</p><p>“It is the saddest thing ever.” Liz continued with a small smile on her face. “He starts them by addressing his ‘fans’. It’d be pitiful if he wasn’t such an ass.”</p><p>Her phone dinged and Michelle looked down to see a notification from Peter. He’d started a group chat which included himself and 2 other numbers which Michelle was quick to assign to Ned and Betty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">SIE Group Chat</span> </em>
</p><p><strong> <em>Peter_Parker (8:46pm): </em> </strong> <em>Hey guys. Turns out Ned and I share a room so we were going to go to the beer store next door and grab some. Too tired to go out out tonight if you guys want to come. </em></p><p><strong><em>NedLeedsAWoman (8:46pm): </em> </strong> <em>Anybody have any preferences? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Michelle looked up after realizing that Liz was sitting on her bed staring at her. “Do you like alcohol? Slash do you want to hang out with some people tonight?”</p><p>“How do you already know people?” Liz asked incredulously while nodding her head vigorously. “Of course I want to come.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><span class="u">SIE Group Chat</span> </em>
</p><p><strong> <em>MJ (8:47pm): </em> </strong> <em>Can I bring my roommate?</em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Peter_Parker (8:47pm):</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Yeah sure.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“They were on the same flight as me and we met on the bus.” Michelle answered as she looked down to see another notification, this one not in the group.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Betty Brant</span> </em>
</p><p><strong><em>Betty Brant (8:48pm): </em> </strong> <em>Can we walk together? </em></p><p><strong> <em>MJ (8:50pm): </em> </strong> <em>Of course! Room 411. We’ll probably head down in 20 minutes. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">SIE Group Chat</span> </em>
  
</p><p><strong> <em>Peter_Parker (8:54pm): </em> </strong> <em>Okay. We’re going to grab a case of light beer and then some cider. We’ll be back in probably 5 minutes. Room 517. See you guys soon. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So Betty is going to meet us here and then we’ll go up together. I’m going to go shower real quick.”</p><p>As Michelle stepped into the hot water, she felt herself relax instantly. She felt like she was almost playing a part in a play, setting up plans and introducing each other to others. Regardless, she was happy to do it; feeling needed in order for plans to happen, the complete opposite of how her freshman year had been.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">With The Boys</span>
</p><p>“I’m not really sure what I want to do with it.” Peter admitted as he threw a pair of socks into the air. They had returned from their mission a few minutes ago and were now lying around waiting for the others to arrive. “I just know that my dad really wanted me to follow in his footsteps.”</p><p>“That… makes sense I guess.” Ned responded as he watched Peter catch his pair of socks for the 10<sup>th</sup> time. The other boy sat up and stared at him inquisitively. “It’s a little sad.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>After taking another sip of his beer, Ned moved to sit on the chair just opposite of Peter’s bed. “Well, it doesn’t actually seem like you want to do anything with engineering.”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “I mean I like math a lot and I’ll probably be content in a job with NASA or like… I don’t know.”</p><p>Before Ned could respond, there was a knock at the door. Peter sprung from his bed and approached the door, smiling as he heard the distinct sounds of the girls giggling from the other side. He opened it wide and flashed them a smile, motioning for them to enter their room, which as he turned around, was insanely messy.</p><p>“Sorry about the mess.” He mumbled.</p><p>Michelle’s roommate, or who Peter presumed was Michelle’s roommate, entered first and shrugged her shoulders. “If you think this is messy, you should have seen the girls’ bathroom on my floor last year.”</p><p>“We brought pizza!” Betty announced, surprising Peter with how much louder she was being now. “Pepperoni and cheese.”</p><p>“Sweet!” Ned announced, standing up quickly to walk over towards where Betty was setting the pizzas down. “Thank you so much.”</p><p>Michelle was the last to enter and Peter chuckled as she offered him a tiny wave. She quickly grabbed a cider and opened it almost immediately. “We couldn’t find any plates or anything so… well just don’t be a slob.”</p><p>“Well we <em>did</em> find plates.” Liz argued as she grabbed a slice.</p><p>Betty chuckled and rolled her eyes as Michelle argued, “Liz, they were like <em>real</em> ceramic plates.”</p><p>Liz rolled her eyes playfully. “I’m just saying we wouldn’t have to worry so much if we had just grabbed a few.”</p><p>Peter laughed as both Betty and Michelle shook their heads, each sporting their own levels of amusement. “We could use toilet paper?” They all turned their heads to give him skeptically. “…. or not.”</p><p>The five of them sat around the room, each drinking their drink of choice and eating their weight in pizza. Although they were all exhausted, minus Liz, they seemed to enjoy each other’s company more than they desired to retreat to their own rooms to sleep. Peter was sitting between Liz and MJ, his legs almost touching the latter’s. Michelle could feel the warmth radiating off of him and found herself struggling to keep herself from separating her legs wide enough to brush her knee against his. In the side of her brain more privy towards young adult romance, Michelle imagine the scene that would play out if their legs <em>did </em>touch. They’d share a glance, maybe hold hands for a while before their more animal instincts took over and they found themselves making out on the balcony overlooking the hills of Dublin.</p><p>It was this moment that Michelle decided that she was finished drinking for the night.</p><p>After a few minutes of awkward silence, that had taken about 3 hours to reach, Michelle sighed. “Not to be <em>that</em> person, but what’s everybody’s major and where are we from?”</p><p>The room erupted in groans and eye rolls followed by about a minute of laughing. Peter was the first to answer.</p><p>“I go to Columbia and study nuclear and chemical engineering with a math minor.” He answered, rolling his eyes dramatically as Ned gave him a disapproving look. “…And I hate it.”</p><p>“Then why study it?” Liz asked, picking up the last piece of pizza crust and waving it around. “College is a lot of money to spend on something that you hate.”</p><p>“My dad mostly.” Peter answered honestly, feeling a little lightheaded and warm. He looked to see that he had 5 empty bottles sitting next to him. As an afterthought he added, “Plus, I got a bunch of settlement money from Stark Industries.”</p><p>“I’m a Pre-Med major at Boston University.” Betty announced, stretching as she did so. There were 3 empty bottles next to her but her cheeks were bright red. “Pretty much because of my dad so I know what that feels like… I like medicine though, thankfully.”</p><p>Michelle looked over at her thoughtfully with a small smile on her face. Betty’s cheeks were bright red and she seemed to be having a hard time sitting without swaying back and forth. Liz, on the other hand, had drunk 6 on her own and seemed completely fine.</p><p>“Uh, I’m a Computer Science major at MIT.” Ned’s eyes flicked towards Michelle and they made eye contact for a few seconds longer than Michelle had ever felt comfortable with. She averted her gaze and looked down at her drink. It was pretty much almost empty and she was about ready to head back upstairs and go to sleep.</p><p>“History and Criminology at UPenn.” She said, neglecting to control a yawn. “Minor in Psychology.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh same!” Liz exclaimed, making everybody laugh. “But with a biology major.”</p><p>Michelle laughed and downed the rest of her drink, earning a few eye raises from Peter and Liz. “Well, this has been fun but uh… I’m exhausted.”</p><p>“Me too.” Betty agreed, standing up far quicker than Michelle would have thought possible. “If I pee one more time here, I’m sure the toilet is going to overflow.”</p><p>“Have you like not been flushing?” Ned asked, turning skeptically towards the bathroom. The remark earned a few laughs, none more obnoxious than Peter’s.</p><p>Betty swayed on her feet and gripped tightly to Michelle’s arm, turning when Liz stood up from her spot on Peter’s bed. The other girl approached them and held her arm out for Betty. “Easy, girlfriend. You’re going to give yourself whiplash.”</p><p>Michelle allowed Liz to lead Betty into the hallway, turning around to say, “Do you guys need any help cleaning?”</p><p>“No, we should be fine.” Peter answered, rolling his eyes as Ned went to verify the state of the bathroom. “Thanks though.”</p><p>Michelle nodded. “You know, you never told us what happened with Stark Industries.”</p><p>“Nope, I guess I didn’t.” Peter answered, following Michelle towards the door. She turned around almost expectantly making Peter laugh. “Text me when you make it back, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, nerd.” Michelle answered, smiling as she turned to see Betty and Liz skipping down the hallway. “It might…. it might be a while.”</p><p>In a shockingly bold move that both would later blame on the alcohol, Peter winked and said, “I’ll wait up.”</p><p>Michelle thought about it with a smile as she fell asleep that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>